Empires
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rufus/Reeve After the death of his beloved President, Reeve is left behind to govern the empire


_"His wedding day was the last time anyone ever saw Reeve smile. He's just as dead as the President."_

They looked to me to lead them now. This company I had been part of for many years seemed so vast and unfamiliar. Froeign territory suddenly shoved into my broken hands with hundreds looking for me to govern them. An impoverished, decadent city sprawled out before me barely visible through the black veil hiding my tears. I can't believe he's gone even now. How could they do this to me? To us? I.. I had barely been married twelve hours and already I had to bury my husband. My hands still looked so dark in comparison to the rest of me, where his blood had coated my palms and the harsh realization Rufus Shinra was dead had set in. Now they looked to me to guide them through to the end of this mindless genocide.

President Reeve Shinra.

Behind me Tseng wrapped strong arms around my shoulders and whispered tender words. I didn't hear him, staring out at the expanse of lights and sound that I now reigned. I had never imagiend it would end this way.. that he would die and leave me here alone to watch over his empire. I couldn't do this.. I wasn't ready, I wasn't the right man to reign as supreme. To become a Shinra was the greatest honor ever bestowed upon me yet it was such a cursed blessing. Without Rufus I was lost. I wasn't a leader! I was supposed to be his Vice President, holding onto his arm and helping him along as diplomat.I didn't want this...

"President.."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I couldn't stand hearing that word attached to my name. I wasn't the President! Rufus was! Not me.. not me! I can't do this.. I can't..

"It's your job to lead us now, Reeve..." Tseng touched me and I screamed again, hitting the Turk and struggling against those warm hands holding me tight against him. Tears burned my eyes, flowing freely down my face staining his shirt. I couldn't handle this on my own. I needed Rufus! I couldn't do this alone! I needed him.. my life, my light.. my everything... Tseng was silent, pressing my head to his chest trying to calm me with the rythmic beating of his heart. I crumpled in tears into the Turk's arms, overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the past hours. Getting married... Rufus dying... Becoming the President... all in a span of less than a day was simply too much to bear. I just wanted to curl up and die.. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to live. I just wanted Rufus...

This wasn't my empire...

"Rufus wouldn't want to see you like this..." I hated Tseng for that. I knew he was right. Rufus would want me to take charge and do what was best for this city. As head of Urban Development I had envisioned so many changes and now that I could make the rules it seemed obvious that would be the first thing I would do. Do my best to revitalize what was left of his city.. not that much was left to save.

"I want him dead.. Find the bastard responsible and kill him." The ice in my voice surprised me.

Tseng nodded obediently. Such a good little worker he was, I see why Rufus favored him. "With pleasure, Reeve. " he pulled the mourning veil back from my face forcing me to stare into tired dark eyes red and puffy from crying. This wasn't the face of the new President. Touching the glass I became so aware of everything down below. The lights, the sounds, the vibes of the city trembling up the walls and into my fingers. This.. was my empire now. I had to do this. If for nothing else, for Rufus. My beloved's death would not be in vain.

"Shall we bring him here? No one in this world deserves to drive a stake through his head more than you, sir." I couldn't help but smirk. Tseng could be a sadist when he wanted to be.

"No. Just kill him." My response surprised him but he bowed his way out and left me alone in the void once more. That wasn't what Rufus would want. I was President now. I had to be a role model, I had to keep my image presentable. I couldn't be taking out selfish revenge on the bastard that destroyed so many lives and robbed me of my everything. I had to be the Shinra I now was. Kissing the ring he'd put upon my finger I looked to the sky, praying he was somewhere safe out there in the Lifestream smiling down upon me. There was much to be done now that the reins were in my hands.

There was an empire out there waiting for me.


End file.
